


Getting Elmanated

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A young star that tryed to make it in the muisc bussness when he did not win the show. There is good news for him thouh when he ends up with someone who wants to sign him up. Will this young singer have his dream? Only one way to find out.





	Getting Elmanated

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own the rights to the show and I DON'T know anyone that works and the contestants of the show. I DON'T know what gender they prefer. This story is 100% FICTION after Zack Montana got eliminated from N.B.T when I wrote this in 2012
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

After Zack Montana got eliminated from Radio Disney's N.B.T Next Big Thing Zack went to his dressing room to get his packed bags. This was the fifth time he packed his bags because every one had to do it until there was 1 last singer/band standing. Now there was a winner. Zack was one of the two left standing. When Cody went in his trailer Cody Simpson came in after his song.

"Sorry dude about you getting eliminated. Since the cams are not here I have a vocal Coach for you he helped me and still douse time to time. Here is his card call him when you are settled in back home. He will come to you"

"Thanks man" 

Zack then hugged Cody when he got the card. The next day Zack called the number on the card and a girl was on the other line. 

"Hello this is Buret J Biins's Vocal Coaching. How can I help you?"

"Hello is this Buret J Biins's?" Zack asked in a confusing way.

"No honey this is just his assistant I organize his opponents. So how can I help?"

"My name is Zack Montana and..." 

"Say no more Cody Simpson called and told us you might call. Would you like to make a appointment?"

"Well I don't know how much it will be"

"The first lesion is free to see if Mr. Biin's likes what he hears. After that you dont have to worry about payment. Cody Simpson will take care of it."

"Really Cody would do that" Zack said with shook in his voice. 

"Cody told us you have real talent and he never just gives our card to anyone so you must have something. Also it would not hurt to get more vocal work. Is tomorrow good?" 

"Let me check" Zack quickly went to a calendar. 

"Looks good"

"That's good. Is 2pm good?" 

"Yes"

"That's good. We just need your address" Zack then gave her the address.

"Can we call you back at this number if plans change?" 

"Yes you can"

"That's good Buret J Biins will call you 1 hour early to let you know when he is coming and thank you for calling have a nice day."

It became the next day fast and Zack was getting ready. He will be home alone for the next 3 hours. He already got the call that Buret J Biins is on his way. Zack pratice his vocal exsersize until he got there. After Zack practice for 15minuits there was a knock on the door. Zack could not Waite to meet this Buret J Biins guy. When he opened the door his eyes widen and his jaw droped.

"You are Buret J Biins?"

"Yes I am Buret J Biins. Buret J Biins is just an anagram I use so I can help young talented male singers like yourself to sing better than before."

The anagram of Buret J Biins is Justin Biber and Zack did not know what to think when he saw him. After Justin came in Zack shut the door. Zack wondered what Justin will do to help him.

"So why don't we go up to your room and I will help you out. My methods may seem strange but they do work. Cody Simpson knows firsthand and comes to me just for worm ups."

"Sounds good." 

With that they went to the bedroom and Justin closed the bedroom door. He smiled at Zack.

"Are you ready Zack?"

"Yes I am" "Good take of your shirt so I can easily see your chest move when you sing."

Zack thought this was strange but it was Justin after all he has a grate voice and girls love him. But they would probably would love him if he could not sing. Zack took off his shirt and began to sing. Soon Justin walked to him and placed his hand on Zack's chest. Justin rubbed Zack's chest and Zack kept on singing. Then Justin put his ear to Zack's chest. After Zack finished singing Justin spoke. 

"First off you have a nice bod and nice smooth skin" 

Zack thought that was odd to say. 

"You have a great voice and can't wait to work with you. Also you will be fighting girls off with a stick. Lisa my assent will give you a call tomorrow to set up another appointment. Before I go tell Lisa I need to know something."

"Ok"

"Do you 100% trust me?" "Yes I trust you whatever it takes to be a great singer like you" 

"That's what I love to hear" With that Just kissed Zack on the lips. Zack was confused.

"Um what was that for?" "Well Zack you are a sexy little thing and could not resist not kissing you?" "What about Salina?"

"It's just for show we are beards. We are both gay. But that's just our secret. Even Cody don't know so please keep it under wraps"

"Will do" 

With that Justin hugged Zack and squeezed Zack's ass. Justin left Zack's home and went back to tell Lisa that Zack will be one of his clients. Lisa called up Zack to find out what's the best day to show up. A week later Justin is back to help Zack and once again it was only Justin and Zack in the house. They went back to the bedroom and Justin kissed Zack again.

"Are you ready for another lesson" 

"Yes" "Good now get naked and lay on the bed." 

"Um ok" 

Zack did what he been told removing his blue shirt he wears and his shorts. Today Zack decided to go commando and he laid onto the bed. Zack did not know what will come next. First Justin had him take off his shirt and been felt up then had his very first kiss and now this. 

"Zack I want you to sing any song and keep singing regardless what happens" 

Zack started to sing and Justin went by Zack's lags and speed them. He then went onto his knees and soon Justin had his mouth full of Zack's meat. Justin slowly sucked Zack and went onto the balls and after a while started to rim. Zack did all he could to keep singing without missing a beat. Justin soon went back on sucking Zack's 5' dick. When Zack finished singing he came in Justin's mouth. Justin just smiled and swallowed the lode. Justin crawled onto the bed and Zack and he started to French kiss. Then soon after Justin striped off all his cloths and he is pointing his 8' in front of Zack's mouth. 

"Another way to practice your voice is to suck dick and sallow cum. Also something else but that's for latter." 

Zack thought this was getting to wearied but never thought Justin would lie. He grabbed Justin's dick and began to suck him. His head slot went up and down only able to take 4' of him. Soon Justin took Zack's head and started to really fuck Zack's mouth. Justin started to moan and his moans where getting louder and louder as time went by.

"I'm coming better drink my cum" 

With that Zack got ready to get his first taste of cum. To Zack it tasted salty sticky and sweet. Shot 9 times and not a drop leaked out. 

"That's good for your first dick in your mouth. Now are you good for tomorrow?" 

"Yes" 

The next day Justin came by and once again they were alone. They went into the bedroom and both boys got naked. Zack laid on the bed Justin got ready.

"Now I want you to sing any song and don't stop until I tell you to" 

"Ok" 

With that Zack started to sing and Justin went by Zack's ass and started to finger fuck him. This caught Zack off guard but he kept on singing. Soon one finger became two. After a while Justin stopped and started to lube up his dick. 

He slowly put his dick into Zack's ass and slowly fucked him. Soon he picked up speed and now was going faster and harder. Zack was trying to keep singing but the felling was too much and started to moan. Zack soon came without touching his dick. This made Justin cum. Both boys rested. It has been a week since he was fucked by Justin. Now it was his turn to do the fucking. Justin was moaning like crazy wile Zack was singing. Once Zack came into Justin he took Justin dick and started to suck away. Now both boys had come. Justin was at Zack's house 5 more times and now he felt Zack is ready to get a record deal. Today will be the last day he will have sex. Well for now anyways. The two lasted 3 hours. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
